The Road Ahead
by Anshu
Summary: He read her panic. "Commitment in the face of conflict produces character." In an attempt to calm her, he issued the challenge. "And the girl I once knew had loads..."
1. Seeking Commitment

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Plot-OC Anshu © 16/7/2011.

This is derived from **'A Pragmatic Proposal.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Seeking Commitment<strong>.

"Gods didn't grant you the gift of seeing yourself as others do."

Did they? - The implication in Téa's statement remained silent but not unspoken.

"No they didn't. Perhaps in their wisdom, Gods must've realised that the negativity might provoke suicidal tendencies in me." Seto Kaiba replied with a smirk, and supreme assurance.

He was mocking her and the gods, alike.

Cautiously, from the corner of her eye, Téa glanced at him. He was standing next to her, proud and tall, dressed in black slacks, black shirt, and a white trench coat. Azures seemed far away, deep in thought. Following his line of sight, she saw him observing the sunset. He looked calm in that rational manner of his that only he could pull off. Despite the calmness, she could feel the barely restrained energy emanating from him in hypnotic waves.

Seto's hands rested on the Domino Pier railings. He stood so daringly close that his metallic arm guard touched her pink and blue bangles. Subconsciously, Téa inhaled the essence of the spicy cologne rubbed on his skin. The smell jarred her senses, as if waking her from a deep trance and pulling her back to reality.

The reality in which his proposal still remained unanswered.

"And so here you stand... stewing in your own self-esteem?"

A faint laugh escaped him. "Self-praise is the utmost form of vulgarity, Gardner. But I don't sell myself short. It's a formidable task to accept who you are... and live with it."

She was thinking, a mile a minute.

She was also pretending to watch the Sun disappear behind an imaginary line... just like him. Although, she knew his definition of a sunset would differ vastly from hers. For he always preferred cold hard scientific facts. Given the right nudge and instigation, he would no doubt, and with an extreme satisfaction, first taunt her depths of ignorance. And then with an equally superior disposition explain her that it was the earth's motion that caused the illusion of a setting sun.

Téa thought it was ironic for someone who never believed in magic to witness one every day. _And deny it._

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" He asked. And then a sudden thought struck him as he turned and saw alarm darkened her eyes. "Ah! I see. My reputation precedes me. Look, if you're worried about the changes then let me assure you that I'll be your husband, not your boss. I won't hire and fire you for being lousy and incompetent... and emotionally immature." – he added as an afterthought.

Seto knew she was stalling. He understood her reasons. He knew it was difficult for her to accept a man she didn't like. It was further daunting to marry him without love.

Yet, it was the best he could do to assure. "I won't look for financial gain or loss. I won't be prejudiced and partial."

"How about judging and begrudging?"

"You can't have it all, Gardner."

"You said, you'd give me time to think."

"You've had half an hour."

Was he serious? "I'm making a lifelong commitment, Kaiba. I need more time."

"I told you I've no time to spare for your pointless pursuits of friendship."

"But this isn't about friendship. This is about our Marriage." She was stunned by the sheer audacity of his proposal. And now with the urgency, her emotions were in total chaos.

He read her panic. "Commitment in the face of conflict produces character." In an attempt to calm her, he issued the challenge. "And the girl I once knew had loads..."

True to his words, an unbridled fire of passion lit in her eyes. Téa regarded him in a new light.

With his rich brown hair and piercing blue eyes, she'd always considered Kaiba dangerously attractive while not quite understanding why. But now, in this close proximity, she saw him with the eyes of a woman. Thus recognizing what she'd been too young to understand before.

Seto Kaiba was raw sensuality, untamed power as much as he was bones, and muscles, and sinew. He was someone who wore control as his second skin. Somewhere deep within her heart, Téa knew she never stood a chance against his willpower, single-mindedness, and total concentration to achieve a goal. And this time, she was his goal.

"Commit, Gardner." Commit to me.

"I do."


	2. Partake in TugOfWar

**Partake in Tug-Of-War.**

Emotions vs. Logic.

Her commitment called for a celebration.

Without much ado, Seto caught her arm and led her into the waiting helicopter. As though in a trance, and without a single murmur of protest, Téa allowed him to lead her. The duo didn't talk until they were seated and safely airlifted to an unknown destination.

Vaguely, she watched the Domino Pier distancing away from her.

An hour or so ago, she had arrived at the pier for peace, quiet, and some serious soul searching. After all, her torrid affair with Marik Ishtar had ended only a month ago. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Mai had tried to console her. But they couldn't stick by her side twenty four seven. They all had a life, with their own realities and obligations to deal with. For the first time in years, she felt left out, like she didn't belong with them. She was lonely and lost and totally directionless. Standing at the pier, watching the sunset, she wanted to ask herself certain questions to determine her life's path ahead.

Never in million years, had she anticipated that the life ahead would find her.

Twenty minutes later, the helicopter ride came to an end.

On any other day, Téa might have enjoyed the magical, scenic route. Including the rising moon beautifully bathing everything in a dark, inky light... but not today. Her thoughts were scrambled, so out of focus, she didn't notice when Seto approached her or undid her seat-belt or gently guided her out of the chopper, and towards the private terrace garden of a massive mansion.

It was an impressive sight. The terrace garden had sumptuous and rich surroundings. They supported an unimpeded lake view. The lake looked calm under the moonlight, offering a relaxed atmosphere. It was just the kind of retreat-refuge she was looking for.

Admiring the stillness of the deep waters, Téa breached the silence as Seto offered her champagne.

"I wonder if marriage is a male convenience," she asked, taking a delicate sip. "Or a female trap lured to secure free board and lodging." - And there it was. The jibe issued over his shameless display of rich and magnificence.

Seto laughed. "I think it's a safe haven for both male and female." His laughter held little humour. "Men are wanderers by nature. They travel, explore, seek adventures..."

"...or become inventors?"

His response to her baiting was only a small smirk. "Men will do anything to escape from the shackles of marriage."

"So why marry at all?"

"Because if we didn't, we'd be extinct."

Téa blinked. '_Let's see if I got this right? He's marrying to further his family tree? Add a new generation of Kaiba to the Kaiba-line. So, from a scientific point of view, he's after my womb. That sure sounds romantic.'_

Amusement crept in his gaze as he read her anxiety. "Women, by nature, are inherently possessive." The cynic in him explained. But the opening of his statement didn't sit well with her inner feminist. She was about to argue, but Seto denied her the chance. "I'm not labelling you or the women in general as jealous or controlling." He said.

"By possessive, I'm implying that your structure is programmed to possess a life within you. Women bear children. And in doing so, are subjected to various physical, mental, and emotional changes. Hence the desires to love, protect, and nurture. You can't help it. It's programmed in your psyche. Thus making you a great possessor... first your husband and then your children. But with possession comes longing for an unchanging condition, Téa. Woman wants a man to love her forever. And that is not possible."

His comments drew her attention. She was so engrossed in thinking over the matter that she didn't see him standing by her side. Placing their champagne flutes on a side table, Seto gently held her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. It was such an intimate gesture. He felt the tremors of the shiver that ran down her spine. The tenderness of his touch was making it difficult for her to breathe. Tension radiated from her. As if she was struggling with herself whether to approve his hold over her. Deliberately ignoring her emotional conflicts, Seto took her hand in his more firmly.

"Why?"

He wasn't sure if her question was directed towards his previous comments, or the recent hand-holding gesture. But the bleakness with which she had said was enough for him to loosen his grip.

"Time and Change." He replied. No sugar coating, he gave her straight facts. "Man being a highly logical creature is more realistic. He knows that all things pass."

This time, her grip on him tightened. "And still, despite a woman's emotion and a man's logic, civilizations have evolved."

"Exactly." He said, relief glistening in dark azures. "Emotion and Logic are the elements to rule out the extinction."

For the first time in over a month, Téa laughed. "Are you suggesting that we're getting married for the survival of the human race?"

Releasing her hand, Seto tugged her close. He cupped her face, and kissed her forehead.

"No. I'm declaring that out of millions, I chose _you_, for _my_ survival."


	3. Intervene! Influence!

**Intervene! ****Influence!**

Téa stretched hitting the ball hard.

The court thundered as the ball made impact with the wall and returned with a vengeance. Eyes focused, she moved, anticipating its next drop. The squash racquet in her hand was parallel to the ground. Extending fully, she crouched on her left knee balancing the shot.

Hers was the game of defence.

Her dance instructor had introduced her to the Squash to improve her leg endurance and stamina. That and the game provided her with a great workout. Barely twenty minutes, and she was sweating profusely. With her lungs working harder, her veins were on fire. Every muscle in her body was screaming at the tormenting sensation. But Téa tonight was beyond mercy. Not until her mind was clear.

Regardless of Seto's proposal, her spirits were not high. She had too many probing questions. By committing, had she done the right thing? Had she made the right choice? Was marrying Seto only available option to overcome her loneliness? She needed love and someone to love... but Seto Kaiba? Was she even prepared for a marriage? What about her dance and career? She was only twenty one, freshly out from a university. And freshly out from a six month affair. Was she even _over_ Marik? And Seto... what did he know of her previous life? Seto's proposal was out of the blue and so shocking. And he was completely adamant. He wouldn't take 'No' for an answer...

Her mind clouded by insecurities and confusions. She feared the worst from her mother. What would her mother say? That was one confrontation she wasn't looking forward to. Téa felt the rise of conflicting emotions taking over her senses. Pushed by life, she did the only thing when she was down. She pushed back. Executing a powerful backhand, she continued torturing her body in an attempt to ease her mind.

**Kaiba Manor.**

Seto moved with a blinding speed.

His gracefully executed shots were of pure domination and power.

The blue squash ball had nothing on him. He didn't anticipate the next drop. Instead, he manoeuvred the ball according to his conveniences. He dominated it as much as he controlled the court. His tall limbs, tiger-like agility, and active mind played to his significant advantage.

His was the game of offense.

In squash, like business, his offensive strategies amounted to three aspects. Make the opponent recover from a difficult shot. Make the recovery time as short as possible. Combine two strategies; force the opponent to recover from a difficult shot in less time, thus giving them no time to prepare.

It was his recipe to win.

Brain and the guiding force behind the Kaiba Corporation. His innovative inventions had stirred the course of KC into the gaming industry. He was a genius. He made holograms of unprecedented realism. He had incorporated the colours, sizes, moods, smells, and feelings of the monsters to present reality. For all his creativity with the monsters, he sorely lacked on the interacting talents with the humans. He had spend so much time with his machines that he often forgot what being human was all about.

Perhaps that's why, seeing Téa on the pier, defenceless and vulnerable, had made him question his humanity. Despite her jovial appearance, he could taste her despair. Of all the insane members of the dweeb club, she was never the one to draw too much attention to her... unless she was confronting him. But today she had looked downright depressed. Like a fragile little flower withering away in a desert sun. That vulnerability of hers had exposed him to his baser inner desires. He felt something for her. It was something so primitive, so raw, and so strong that he wanted to take her there and then. Curbing the rage of his inner alpha, he did the only sensible thing he could think of.

He asked her to marry him.

Seto crouched for the next shot. There was a storm of emotions raging inside him.

He didn't love her. He had no intentions to court her. He didn't promise her fairytales, happiness forever, or a one-way ticket to the Disneyland. Not because Gardner was not a conventional beauty. On the contrary, the girl had a presence that demanded attention. She had an aura of authority, and a personality to boot. She was a beautiful dancer. A loyalist to the core, she valued her friends. But she also had despicable taste in men.

Seto scowled remembering her crush on Atem. The memory of her tears on Atem's departure leaving a foul taste in his mouth. Atem was gone. Ishtar was not a threat. Seto knew he was dating Wong. He understood that the recent break-up with Ishtar had left her ego wounded. Her emotional wound was fresh. He knew he'll have to be patient with her. So he didn't promise her eternity, love, heaven and hereafter because personally he never believed in the tripe. His motto in life was 'right here – right now.' And right now was all he had to prepare both for his sake and hers. Because he knew that come tomorrow, reasons will be asked and fingers will be pointed.

Sighing he ended the game. Wiping the sweat off his face, he dumped the towel and headed for the late night shower. Mid-step, a set of angry, sparkling, light blue eyes flashed before him. It was the day she had saved his life from Yugi's blast.

"_Tell me Kaiba! What do you have at the end of the day?"_

"You didn't take away my heart, Gardner. You only made me realise I had one."


	4. Internal Conflicts!

**Internal Conflicts!**

"Are you pregnant?"

Was he kidding? Cradling the bedside phone tightly, Téa gritted her teeth. "Excuse me?"

"It's 9:30 in the morning. You're usually up by 6. Why are you still in bed?"

Big deal! So she slept in! Seto's proposal, the small celebration with champagne, and the late night game of Squash strained her muscles. Her confused mind and tired body required rest. It was hardly a crime. And why should she offer _him_ a justification?

"It's none of your business, Marik." Raising herself on the bed, she retorted flatly. "Why are you calling me?"

"To confirm if you're pregnant. I heard you're marrying Kaiba." He indicted. "Explain yourself." He demanded.

"Go to hell!"

"So it's true then. You've signed in for the Kaiba ride?" – The second taunt of the morning.

"First, I'm not pregnant. Second, if I've signed for the Kaiba ride, it's because he's going places." No denial. No shame. To hell with the blame of being called an opportunist! "And I can't believe _you're_ confronting me?"

Marik, on the other end, had the grace to look shameful. "Congratulations!" His voice cracked, heavy with emotions. "If you're trying to make me jealous, it's working."

'_Mr. Ishtar! Not everything is about you.' _"Get over yourself, will ya?" I most certainly am. "It makes no difference what you feel. We're done."

The words sounded like a relief even as she spoke them. Last night, she wasn't sure she was finished with him. But now, voicing it out loud, she felt better. Téa frowned at this unexpected, internal revelation. Her ego no longer felt wounded at his betrayal. In fact, she was experiencing a sense of release. Like a heavy burden was lifted from her shoulder. There was no need to lie, or feel hurt, or in love with him anymore. It was all over. Surprisingly, she felt free.

"I missed you."

His confession stirred a sense of guilt in her. She knew Marik was feeling the hurt of rejection she had caused. She had denied him and now his male ego couldn't handle the refusal. The question was did she wanted to share his hurt of rejection? Did she ache to pity him and take him back? Did she want to live the facade of normalcy for few days only to find that her love was no longer reciprocated? She maybe famous among her friends for being the martyr type... but was this emotional torture worth it?

Few seconds of silence passed over the static phone line. Neither of them was willing to speak. Marik said he missed her. But did she miss him too?

Closing her eyes, Téa bit her lip. Her heart heavy stilled against her chest.

"_Be honest, Gardner. Do you miss him?" _– Seto inquired in her mind. His cut glass accent cut through the fog of doubt. _"Do you love him?"_

Searching deep, she found that she didn't. No she didn't missed or loved Marik. The beginning of a new chaos, in the form of Seto Kaiba, had diverted her attentions... _'And affections.'_

"We've sorted our differences a month ago. I feel nothing for you." Téa offered politely. There was a touch of steel in her closure. And then on an impulse she asked him. "What's the most important thing for you in a relationship?"

"Are you asking me why we broke off?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "I'm asking what you look for in a relationship." She could sense his confused frown. So she explained further. "Say with Vivian, what's that one thing that really keeps you by her side. And I'm not talking about her beauty or physical attribute."

Her question took him by surprise. But he thought over it.

Clarity flooded through his mind as Marik understood her completely. He understood why he and Téa fell apart. It was because there was no 'them' to begin with. Sure, the initial physical intensity was great. But once that attraction wore off... things became dull. In truth, he understood that Téa was too bold, too determined, and too independent for his taste. Right now, it was only his hurt ego persuading him to get her back. They were just two individuals with nothing in common. But in contrast, he and Vivian wanted the same thing.

And it was. "Sense of security!"


	5. Bilateral Engagements

**Bilateral Engagements **

**Kaiba Manor**

"Why can't I skip breakfast?"

Seto asked, annoyed at Mokuba for taking liberties.

Mokuba had organised a breakfast meeting between Seto and his future Mother-in-law. He couldn't contain his excitement on hearing the wedding news. More to the point, he relished in Seto's choice of bride. Téa's positive influence, optimism, strength of character, and lively spark was all they needed in their boring life. According to Mokuba, there was so much to do. And there was so little time. There was guest lists to decide, venues to confirm, shopping to accomplish, engagements to plan and... New relatives to meet!

"You can't marry without her mother's consent." Mokuba replied. "Don't be nervous, bro. Just impress mom-in-law with your regular charms."

"Her mother is a spiteful, hate-filled, manipulative old woman."

"Then you'll get along just fine."

**Domino Supreme Court**

Mrs. Gardner was forty nine years old. She was 5'8 inches tall. She had round face, silver grey eyes, shoulder length brown hair, tied in a neat bun. A clear, make-up and wrinkle free complexion, and an appealing feminine figure. Her appearance was of a beautiful woman tempered by sensitivity and compassion. Conservative, strait laced, she was passionately devoted towards her daughter, her daughter's friends, and their families.

Mrs. Gardner was also the senior judge of Domino Supreme Court. Sworn in by the senate, she represented the constitutional bench. Prior to that, she had presided over every civil rights case in the country. She was famous for her impersonal, no-nonsense attitude. An icon among the political powerbrokers, as a judge she made less money than the senior legal advisers at Kaiba Corp. But the lawyers who made millions still addressed her as 'Your Excellency' even outside the courtroom.

"Your ladyship, Mr. Kaiba is here."

After knocking, her staff entered in. It was a daily ritual of the legal chambers. At precise nine thirty in the morning, her staff would bring in coffee, and a docket load of legal documents. Though today, they had something extra.

"Who?"

"CEO of Kaiba Corporation."

"Seto?" The bitter harvest of Gozaburo. "What's he doing here?"

Her staff discreetly placed the reason behind his visit on the table. And there it was on Domino's leading national newspaper. The screeching headline - Seto Kaiba and Téa Gardner's engagement! Speculation of an affair, Téa's rumoured pregnancy, and the wedding jingles in bold letters. There was a photo of Kaiba kissing Téa's forehead, while she looked comfortably cuddled in his embrace.

"Find the landlord of this newspaper building. See if we can twist his arm, to force an eviction." Removing the thin optical frame, Mrs. Gardner pinched the bridge of her nose. "Send Seto in after ten minutes."

Dismissing her staff, she picked the phone and called her daughter.

"Sweetheart? Congratulations on your engagement! Of course, I had to find out through the newspapers. Makes me wonder if I've been a good mother?"

After Marik's call, Téa had a quick shower. She had planned on seeing her mother, and her friends, to explain them about Kaiba's proposal. She was drying her hair when her phone rang.

Newspaper? Téa frowned. That was news to her. "I'm clueless about the papers." Discarding the blow-dryer on the bed, she gave her mom the full attention. Direct approach was best. "Seto proposed me last night. It happened so fast. I never got the time to inform you. In fact, I was just on my way to see you..."

"Looks like your fiancé saved you the trouble." Mrs. Gardner replied calmly. "The world knows of your engagement. I must say, Kaiba has devised quite the hassle free and economical mode of communication. So, tell me darling, will there be personal invitations issued for this wedding, or should I instruct my staff to keep a sharp eye on the announcement section?"

Kaiba fed the news to the tabloids? But why? Téa couldn't understand. Why was he manipulating the media?

But enough with the taunts already. "Mom, for the last time, it's not my fault. You can't hold me responsible for things Seto does."

"I'm holding you responsible for things _you_ do." Mrs. Gardner demanded, eyeing the airbrushed kissing photo. "Why have you agreed to marry him?"

'_That's a good question actually. Now if I knew how to answer it.' _

Téa doubted the reasoning that she was single, lonely, bored, and needed someone to love would be gracefully accepted by her mother. Or the fact that Seto found her a chief instrument in his struggle to survival would be the right approach either.

_"_You're aware of Kaiba's image as an impudent iconoclast..."

"Hardly" Téa interjected. "He's a progressive thinker, mom. He believes in present. Not in past."

"You said the same thing about _Eric_. You're moving from one bad boy to another. Kaiba is dangerous..."

Eric? "Marik!" – Téa corrected. "Mom, Seto and Marik are nothing alike. All you see is Seto's arrogance. I see an independence induced by self-satisfaction. Seto is not 'bad boy.' Far from it, he's an inventor, a visionary... a man accomplished and content to be who he is. And he is not dangerous." Not until provoked.

"Uh-huh! I can see the attraction. Kaiba is kind, polite, honest and gentle." Mrs. Gardner countered sarcastically. "I agree - he is quite the human benchmark for your moral pretensions."

That's it! Téa snapped. "Mom, I'm not morally pretentious. I believe in everything you taught me. And I'm proud of who I am. But you seriously gotta give Seto another chance. Dad's death was an accident. And you said it yourself that I shouldn't hold it against Seto or Mokuba just because they share a 'Kaiba' surname. They had nothing to do with it. You said you were there when Gozaburo crashed his car accidentally injuring you and killing dad. Besides, Gozaburo was his adoptive father. And if it's any consolation, Seto hates Gozaburo as much as you do. I can't hold Seto responsible for the sins of his adoptive father."

It was often difficult to practice what you preached. Mrs. Gardner despite being a career woman had raised her daughter with a clean heart. She had instilled good values, discipline, and sense of fair justice in her. She had always trusted Téa in her decisions. She had never questioned her male friends or her numerous outdoor excursions. And Téa had never breached her mother's faith in her. Until now...

"Don't use the 'hate' word. It's filthy and reflects highly negative sentiments."

"I'm sorry." Téa knew the pain she had caused. "Mom, I'm..."

"What about your career? What about your dreams of becoming the best dancer in the world? Why go to Julliard if your single point agenda was to get married after graduation?"

Thrown off balance, Téa shrank at that icy questioning. But was it really about her career? Or was it about marrying into the Kaiba family.

"If you don't want me marrying Kaiba... I promise I won't."

"I don't want you getting married for the wrong reasons, kiddo. I don't want you to trade loneliness for bondage. I don't want you to sell your ambitions, your dancing dreams, and career for a fancy catalogue of expensive shoes. Marry only when you are ready. And marry the man you love. Don't marry because you're lonely and freshly out of a failed love-affair. Ten years from now, I don't want you to look back in life and think – what have I done?"

Cold logic took precedence over warm emotions. And Téa found herself unvoiced. Her stomach felt hollow. Her heart numb. _'Way to kill a feeling, mother!'_

"Téa?"

Teary, feverish, and sick, Téa disengaged. "Gotta go! I'll call you back."


	6. Severed Connection

**Severed Connection**

Téa had no answer.

Feeling disappointed, she ended the call and slumped on the bed. Her back hit the previously discarded blow-dryer. Cursing under her breath, she dumped it on the floor. A sudden pang of unease assaulted her senses as she sprawled on the pink sheets. Clutching the soft blue pillow to her chest, she fought the urge to give into the tears.

So far, her morning was turning into a real daytime nightmare.

Sure, that one-sided discussion was an eye-opener. True, why study at Julliard if marriage was a leading priority? But in all honesty, she had never thought about the marriage during her academic career. And Seto's proposal was so sudden. She never got the time to think things through. Her acceptance to his proposal was a rash decision... a rushed decision. She had been emotional and impulsive.

Téa gazed at the ceiling trying to solve the pragmatic questions posed by her mother. Marrying Seto was going to change her life drastically. There were no doubts about that. The question was; was she prepared to accept such drastic changes? Was she prepared for the adjustments, the sacrifices, and the compromises to make? Could she live a life without dance in it?

"No. I can't." She shook her head in self-reflection.

She couldn't imagine a life without dance. Dancing was her dream. Dancing was her freedom. She wasn't prepared to trade her freedom for anything.

But her subconscious knew better. For it refused to believe the doubts induced by her mother. Somehow, Téa found it hollow to believe that a progressive man like Seto Kaiba would stop her from pursuing her choice of career. He didn't fit the image of a conservative hard-liner who'd demand dinner on the table by sharp 7. Deep within, she knew that it wasn't about her career or her freedom, or her regrets for that matter.

The underlying issue here was about marrying into the Kaiba family.

Her mother resented anything remotely related to the Kaibas. And the real reason behind her mother's bitterness began with her father's death.

She was 4 years old when her father died in a car accident.

She could vaguely recall the event. They had gone out for a long drive. Obviously, her dad was driving.

Téa remembered laughing with dad, making fun of mom, as mom was singing, loud and out of key. At that, mom had moved backseat, tickling her. She remembered dad mock scolding her to leave his precious little princess alone. And then she remembered his cold, dead eyes. His body sprawled on the shattered windscreen... lifeless and stained with blood.

It was several years later she found her father had removed his seatbelt at the last minute. Mr. Gardner had used his body to shield them from the catastrophic impact of the accident. Her mother too had used her body to protect her from the crash. Mrs. Gardner had suffered from the punctured lung, several fractures, and chronic depression, barely making it alive.

The reason behind the accident was drink and drive. And the man responsible was Gozaburo Kaiba.

Ironically, Gozaburo and her parents were good friends. Having attended the same school, graduated from the same university, the trio were thick as thieves. Upon recovering from his injuries, Gozaburo had solemnly tried his best to atone for the accident. But Mrs. Gardner had offered him no solace. She didn't require his regret or apology. She wanted to see him behind the bars. She wanted justice for his crimes against them. But against his financial, political, and military powers, Mrs. Gardner stood no chance. She was alone with a child, and a set of medical injuries.

The legal file against Gozaburo was buried under the corruption. Mrs. Gardner's right to justice was delayed and thus denied. A bitter woman against the system, she had severed her ties with the Kaiba family and vowed to bring Gozaburo down. And she did.

Taking a deep breath, Téa forced the memories out of her mind. To dwell on the past was pointless. Hardening her resolve, she picked her phone, and decided to call Seto. It was time to end it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Domino Supreme Court<strong>

"Sir, would you like to have a drink while you wait?"

Seto Kaiba declined the offer and lounged back in a comfortable leather chair. It was 9:35 in the morning. He was ten minutes early for his meeting with his future mother in law.

Garbed in a crisp Grey, slim fit, two buttoned, three piece business suit, he looked handsome. The mohair fabric accentuated his profile, giving him a sharp, sleek, and domineering look. His hand-made, well tailored attire was cut above the rest. Several bold and appreciative glances were shot across his way. No doubt today he was dressed to impress. His face transfixed looked relaxed. On the contrary, his insides were raging a riot. Stormed by the past toxic memories, he was finding it increasingly difficult to meet the old battleaxe.

He owed her and owed her big. Mrs. Gardner's positive influence was instrumental in his survival at the Kaiba household. She was the only one who stood by his side during his vulnerable years. She was the only ally he had. She had often denied Gozaburo, ruling against him, when he tried to separate Mokuba from Seto. She had disbarred Johnson on several occasions when he plotted against the young brothers. Furthermore, she had smoothed their adoption process cutting the red tape. And she had exhausted every inch of her political capital to assert Seto's domain, over the Kaiba Corporation, despite his young age.

Drunk in power and success, he knew he had failed to meet her expectations. And now, he definitely merited her antagonism.

The trip to memory lane cut short when his cell phone rang. Seto frowned in irritation and absently reached for his coat's pocket. His frown disappeared when he looked at the phone. Téa calling? So, Mrs. Gardner had suitably chastised her, he calculated.

"Kaiba I can't marry you."

"Getting cold feet already? I thought we were inseparable."

"Will you _please_ stop being sarcastic." Her teeth gritted, as she emphasised the gravity in a strained undertone. "I'm serious about us."

"So am I."

Téa was taken aback by his blunt admission. Seto's contradiction stirred her beliefs. She felt a bleak ray of hope. Maybe there was a way to work things out? Instantly crushing that rebellious thought, she reminded herself that mom would never approve.

"I'm sorry Seto but we can't be together. It's just not meant to be."

"Don't be a cynic, Gardner. That's my job." Seto murmured. His dark, deep drawl mocking her pathetic, unsubtle attempt. "Besides, people love unexpected surprises and happy endings. They'll be disappointed if we didn't... Hold on."

Téa frowned at her phone. Their conversation cut short. Seto eyed the intruder in the form of a young legal associate standing before him.

"Mr. Kaiba. Her Excellency will see you now. Please follow me."

Seto nodded in affirmation. But he made no effort of getting up or following the young associate as told. Téa kept on hold was waiting for him. And he wasn't done with her. Not by a long shot.

"Gardner, let's meet for dinner. I promise your outlook on our relationship will change by then."

An unladylike snort escaped her lips. Téa shook her head in disbelief. Here she was trying to break up with him, and he was inviting her over for a dinner. But curiously, she wondered what he had in mind to change her perception. And that too by the evening? What was he planning? And who was he talking to anyway.

"Where are you?" She probed.

"Domino Supreme court."

What? Téa heard a metaphorical clash as her jaw hit the floor. The blood drained from her face. Her tummy flipped at his disclosure. Yes, her outlook on their relationship was going to change alright. And drastically at that. She was going to kill him. He better not be doing what she thought he was doing. How dare he? First that newspaper stunt and now... he was going to meet her mother behind her back? Was he mad?

"What are you doing there?" Licking her dry lips, she asked urgently.

His reply was an amused laugh.

Oh god! She closed her eyes, feeling suffocated and nervous as her doubts confirmed. He really was going to meet her mother. And it was going to get ugly. "I don't understand. Can you please explain what you're doing there?"

"You're not required to understand. I'm here for my own reasons." Seto offered with an unblemished cool.

He was enjoying his fiancée's nervousness as much as he was enjoying the young legal associate's silent anger to be kept waiting.

"And you can't share those reasons with me... because?" Still unreeling from the shock, she managed to remove her tongue from the roof of her mouth. "Why can't you do anything normal, Seto?"

"Discretion is necessary. And normal is overrated." This was him being modest. "You like Italian, don't you?" Yes she did. Craftily, to pacify things between them, he fixed the evening's cuisine. Simultaneously, he was also successful in changing the subject. "I'll send the car by 8 then?"

"Sounds good." She confirmed. It looked like her mind was made up for her.

She knew a lost battle when she saw one. That and she didn't want to provoke him or sully his mood. He was already entering the lion's den alone. "Be good. If you can't be good, try mellow. Even subdued will work. Whatever you do Seto, just don't be yourself. And call me as soon as you're done. Alright?"

He smiled at the urgency in her voice. "Is that a concerned instruction?"

"It's more of a valuable suggestion."

"I'll see you tonight. Have a good day, Téa."

There was a hint of softness in the deep timbre of his usual confident tone. It was a poor romantic attempt on his part. His closure was more suited to the business norms and not something you'd say to your fiancée at the end of the call. Still, Téa smiled to herself. She could feel her blood fizzing at his sloppiness. Sloppy but sweet!

"Good luck, Seto. Don't forget to call me. Bye."

Téa sighed shifting the blue pillow behind her head. Things didn't work out the way she planned. She wanted to end it all. Instead, she ended up getting a dinner date. It was not what she had in mind. But not that she was complaining.

On the spur of a moment, blessed with an overactive imagination, Téa visualised her mom and Seto in a verbal boxing ring. She knew their meeting was going to be a showdown between the classic feudal mind vs. modern tech age. Still, her mouth quivered on the verge of a smile. She had to appreciate Seto's foresightedness and efforts. He had manipulated the media, created a scandal, and exposed the news to their immediate circles. And in doing so, he had bought himself and her, an opening to make their move. Since the news was out in the open, all they had to do now was answer individuals or groups. No more offering an explanation from the scratch to everyone.

Seto had deliberately created a problem. And he was going to face it head-on. It needed guts and courage.

"Now, if only..."


	7. The Unsaid Implication

**The Unsaid Implication**

**Flashback – some 8 or 9 years ago. **

"You staked your future and that of Mokuba's on the charity offered by Gozaburo. He didn't want you. He had no intentions to adopt you. He never needed you. It was you who cajoled him, threatened to blackmail him. You saw him as your ticket to a life of luxury. You used him to leverage your own personal gains. To you, that orphanage was a dump. You wanted out, Seto. You wanted more for yourself. So tell me, what right have you, to accuse Gozaburo, for not wanting you as a part of his family? You can't force someone to want you. You can't accuse Gozaburo especially when this was the life you chose for yourself. And you trust the likes of this Big 5 now? You think they'll stand by your side in your hour of need?"

Upon hearing the news of Gozaburo's unexpected corporate defeat and disappearance, Mrs. Gardner had barged into the KC. Blistering anger raged deep in her dark grey eyes. None dared to stop her in her furious form.

"The truth is, Gozaburo allowed you the taste of power up close. And you became the man who couldn't resist. You liked power. In fact, you loved it. Eventually Gozaburo realised his mistake. In you, he saw his end. Through your disdain, he saw your will to destroy him. You felt burdened by his charity. You forgot all about the favours received through him. And soon, you started imagining that you have earned everything by the success of your own merit. The roof on your head, the food on your plate, those clothes on your body, education, and other luxuries, provided by him, meant nothing. You started resenting his assistance. You envied his position. You despised his superiority. In the end, you wanted it all... all for yourself, and on your own terms. So you did what you had to. What power hungry, audacious, self-centred characters such as yourself always do... you stabbed him in the back."

With a change in management, the young Seto had become the new CEO. Surrounded by the Big Five, his new collaborators, they were celebrating the results of their triumphant treachery when Mrs. Gardner had stormed in their ongoing party, pulled him aside to a nearby room, and exposed him to a sharp verbal criticism.

Young Seto, for his part, heard her patiently. But his expressions turned fatalistic as the bitter truth hit a sore nerve.

"That's enough." He said. "I respect you, but you're crossing your limits. I can't believe you resent me for surpassing my step-father? Wasn't he the man who killed your husband?" He attacked her on emotional terms, and secretly relished the pain that reflected in her eyes. "Didn't you have a personal vendetta against him? So why the sudden sympathy..."

"There's a difference between seeking justice and a personal vendetta, Seto." Her anger dissipated, replaced by gentleness. Like a mother chastising her errant son. "But I don't expect you to understand it."

Her calm expressions infuriated him. Her casual acceptance of her husband's death, her compassion and integrity mocked the ruthless streak in him. And just to display how weak, how utterly vulnerable he was...

"No." She replied. "I don't resent you for surpassing Gozaburo. To outdo Gozaburo, you used Mokuba. You played your little brother. I resent you for that. Your method was cruel. In your cold-blooded attempt to climb to the top, you initiated a moral decline by hurting the only person you loved the most. I see no difference between you and him, Seto. And you'll be alarmed too if you knew how much of Gozaburo reflects through you. I'm disappointed in myself. I lost. Gozaburo won. He was successful in extending his tentacles in practically every sphere of your life. Including using the people you love to pursue personal gains."

"Don't be ridiculous. Gozaburo lost. Can't you see I've done it? I've defeated him for once and for all. He is not coming back. I've built an empire from his ruins. KC symbolizes the triumph of new over old..."

"...Yes. You do command an empire that dwarfs his."

"That I do. I am, what people call, 'success in life.' It's time you let go of that didactic nonsense and acknowledge me as the victor."

Mrs. Gardner's previous tender expression turned stoic. Young Seto was surprised by that change in her demeanour. She held his gaze, perfectly still. Her features carved into a harsh scowl. And he held his breath, braced for a blow.

"Dear boy, you have the _illusion_ of success. But you'll find that success doesn't respond to your illusions. You've become, what I call, an exquisite example of successful decadence. The path you walk will lead you to fame, fortune, and infinite riches. But it will also create an emotional void in your greedy little soul. You are corrupt. You desire to control everything. You betray people who trust you. And what worries me most is that from this pinnacle of power, fame, and popularity, you have nowhere to go but down."

With that their ways parted.

**Flashback ends. **

* * *

><p>Seto lost the only positive influence he had in his struggling life.<p>

It was several years later that he learned the facts. He learned the truth, the role that Mrs. Gardner played to help him to stay at the top. She was cautious in her efforts. Never once disclosing of her sacrifices to help him and Mokuba... still, he did nothing to recognize her assistance. Even accepting it freely as it was his due.

Conceited indeed!

It wasn't until Yugi defeated him in a duel, ending his reign as the world champion, and then kept on trouncing him, that he understood the magnitude behind her words. Yugi, in one his many victory speeches, had said something similar.

"_It's your complete stubbornness and lust for power that I find puzzling, Kaiba. Can't you see that it holds you back? You'll never find happiness with a heart full of hatred and mistrust. You can't ignore your past. It's our history that shapes our future. You've to learn from your mistakes."_

"Mr. Kaiba, the study is three doors down on your left. I'm afraid I can't wait any longer."

The young legal associate waiting on him shouted. She was standing outside the mens room. After emptying his bladder, Seto zipped his trousers, and washed his hands. He splashed cold water on his face, took another minute to check on his appearance, combed his hair, and fixed his tie.

Stepping out, he prepared himself mentally to face the blast from his past. Somewhere deep within, he knew he couldn't intimidate the old battleaxe. She had seen him during his most vulnerable years. He despised the emotional advantage she held over him. He wasn't lying when he had said to Téa that he was here for reasons of his own. Truth be told, he was here to bury the rubble and destruction that depicted his heart. He wanted to put the memory of his step-father behind him. He needed answers for some unasked questions.

But most importantly, he was here to pay his dues.


	8. Understanding!

**Understanding!**

The door opened.

Seto entered the oak panelled chamber, lined with books from wall to wall. Suitably furnished, the chairs and the sofas were upholstered in green and black leather. Done in neutral colours there were few paintings. He identified some of them from the Expressionism era. The room had a sombre atmosphere except for the scowl of his benevolent host...

The moment she saw him, she knew he was going to be uncomfortable in this old world of sedate sophistry. She knew this decor will remind him of his childhood. The difficult times he shared with his step-father. The times, he ached to forget!

Spot on! His memories long suppressed flooded at the familiar sight. There was pain, hurt, and a sense of guilt that he'd carried since his childhood years. These dark emotions threatened to escape his steely composure. Tension rippled along the length of his shoulders, spiralling downwards through his arms and into his fisted hands, as he fought for control.

Judge Gardner beckoned him in. Feeling ill-at-ease, Seto closed the door behind him. He saw her sitting behind a massive desk. With half-moon glasses perched over her nose. She seemed deeply engrossed in a book. Upon closer scrutiny, he saw the barely visible sneer on her face. He smiled to himself, relieved in the knowledge that she found his visit equally unpleasant.

With a short, dismissive nod, she acknowledged his arrival, closed her book, and eyed him with an interest of an insect collector examining its latest bug.

Blue eyes narrowed. With ruthless conviction Seto controlled his inner Kaiba, bit his tongue, and reminded himself that she wasn't lording over him. That she would soon be his family. Also Téa's advice repeated in his head. _'Whatever you do, please don't be yourself.'_

"You're wearing grey. You _never_ wear grey." She found it interesting to see his unrepressed arrogance, so unsure, and undecided. "Sit down, Seto. You look painfully thin."

His attire reflected a bland sense of approachability but with authority. Smirking at her shrewd observation, he settled in a chair in front of her. "I've always admired your non-judgemental statements." The taunt was subtle. "It's good to see you're doing well."

She was about to say that she could do even better without his presence. But at the last second, decided against it. Instead, she glared at him and then ordered her secretary to serve breakfast. He looked like he could do with some pancakes in his stomach. Seto, ready to argue, shut up at her motherly frown.

For the next few minutes, she quizzed him sharply on Mokuba's wellbeing, his education, the corporate governance of Kaiba Corporation and KC's latest innovative gadgets. While he _patiently _attempted to satisfy her raging curiosity. Inwardly, he was fuming for being questioned in such a relentless manner. The old hag knew everything. She was deliberately pushing him to his limits. And succeeding admirably!

Her secretary set the table for two. Seto avoided the edibles and settled for coffee. Judge Gardner systematically overruled his evasion, and decked his plate with an omelette, and a side plate of healthy dry fruits. She also replaced his coffee with juice. His eyes simmered in aggravation. His face hardened for being treated like a little boy. But honouring her wishes, he quietly took a delicate bite, gently dabbed the corner of his mouth. Placed his fork neatly down, and made his opening move.

"Thank you." He said. "I would've arranged to see you at the earliest had it not been for certain unexpected detainments."

"Detainment is a fine subject for speculation." She said, looking at the newspaper headline. The reason behind his _detainment_. "I'm curious to know the purpose of this visit, Seto. Surely, the overly paid chefs at Kaiba manor can't be that stressed by the enormity of your success." – As in he had to seek breakfast elsewhere?

"When you put it that way, I concede a bachelor's life to be a fine breakfast, flat lunch, and miserable dinner."

If looks could kill. "Then you're ignorant to Téa's culinary skills." - Her voice low and dark, promised retribution.

Her daughter's catering to his proposal put to an end. It was a clear, straightforward refusal.

Seto took the hint and decided to tread carefully. He was already on thin ice. Besides, there was years of animosity to settle. Sliding a cup of coffee towards her, on a lighter note, he smoothly offered.

"I understand why you were inclined towards us all those years ago." – His tone polite. "You were impartial to balance the opposing prejudice we faced from Gozaburo."

Mrs. Gardner slammed the fork on her plate, irritation replacing her appetite. Why was he bringing up the past?

"Ignorance is universal. Indifference, however, cannot be assigned to any particular direction."

A muscle leapt in his jaw at that insult. "Am I being blamed for ignorance or for indifference? Or perhaps both? I don't think it's fair of you to disprove my perspective..."

"I'm not disproving your perspective. I'm disapproving the motives behind your perspective. Why are you here?"

Seto cursed inwardly. He knew his ignorance on emotional affairs was abysmal. He particularly took great pride in it. But the old battleaxe wasn't making it easy. She really was going to etch an explanation out of him.

"I had Mokuba to look after..."

"I don't doubt your circumstances... or your love for Mokuba. You had an absolute, though unqualified, but paramount responsibility towards him. However, law and morality are not the same. There are many things immoral but not illegal. But the grounds of your proposition to Gozaburo were dangerous, immoral, and opposed to the laws of adoption. What you did, the example that you set, jeopardized the future and the lives of other children in that orphanage. Those kids were reduced to a lesser life because they were not as intelligent or as ruthless or as cunning as you were..."

His blood boiled at that senseless allegation. All the pretences at this point were dropped. Breakfast forgotten, it was a full blown verbal war.

"I can't change the past. And I won't apologize for what I did." What he meant was - I took control of my life when your daughter was still playing 'Dora the Explorer.' "My actions were calculated and executed with grave deliberation. I have done things that I'm not proud of. But what I did, what I had to do, was necessary."

Mrs. Gardner smiled at his ridiculous justification. And Seto patiently counted one till ten to curb the fury in his veins. She just wasn't making an effort to understand. Regardless, he continued.

"Is it wrong to desire a better life? Or is it right to endure the humiliation, the degradation from higher ups, just because you're a kid? Who gets to decide on the kind of life you want to live? I didn't ask for this. These were the cards dealt to me. But I sure as hell didn't accept my fate or cursed my destiny. I took action. I had to choose Gozaburo because I had no other choice. I had to endure Gozaburo's guardianship due to an **inevitable** **necessity**. Even homicide is excusable through unavoidable necessity. The need to self-defense. Or does the concept of self-preservation hold no merit in your eyes? And if it doesn't, then by what right you helped me and Mokuba? Who gave you the authority to aid us? I know all about your efforts to keep us alive and out of the harm's way. If I'm an opportunist, then what does that make you? A hypocrite?"

Mrs. Gardner was surprised when he called her a hypocrite. Mentally cataloguing over that detail, she silently permitted him to continue his bitter diatribe.

"I never used Mokuba. I'm also not accountable for those kids in the orphanage. What became of them was for them to decide."

Mrs. Gardner folded her arms against her chest. Expression solemn, she continued watching him impassively.

This woman was grating on his nerves. Mother-in-law or not. "You find me arrogant?"

"I find you insecure. You're blaming your difficulties on circumstances while trying to rationalise your actions. Tell me Seto, are you trying to rationalise your decisions?"

"No."

At that she laughed.

Kaiba – not Seto. Kaiba in him sneered. "Your insinuation is unclear." – Why the hell was she mocking him?

"The make-believe does not last long. You are a cruel man. You were cruel even before Gozaburo adopted you..."

To hell with it all! "With all due respect, I'm not here to compete in wit. But I'll tell you this, the root cause of cruelty, lies not in the power, but in a disposition towards uncontrolled violence. Gozaburo was a fine specimen of such behaviour. He was also the man both you and I loathed. Despite my competitive behaviour, do you honestly believe me capable of such viciousness?"

"You have potential." She dismissed his plea. "Why are you here?"

"Was I using too many words?" He caught himself just in time before using that particular insult. "Why can't you understand that I have the right to self-preservation? I have a duty to a younger brother. I had no choice but to take control of our lives. It was necessary. It had to be done."

"Duty, you say? Duty and obligation impose upon men a decree of moral necessity. Necessity is not self-preservation, Seto Kaiba -but self-sacrifice. I don't expect you to understand self-sacrifice." The age old wound from her husband's death made her bitter. "Why are you here?"

"He's here because he doesn't want his past to paralyse his tomorrow."

Both Mrs. Gardner and Seto turned, as they watched Téa walking towards them.

"Mom, why can't you see Seto's past actions as a prelude to progress? His actions were a means to an end, but not the end itself."

Mrs. Gardner might have had the access to Seto's emotional and aesthetic depths, but his business personality was like the dark side of the moon to her. In contrast, her daughter, often exposed to his barbs, found him easier to read.

Téa swiped a French toast, and settled on the largest sofa. She ate cheerfully, defending her fiancé, unaware of the two glares. This was not her fight.

"Your _fiancé's_ ideology is based on self-preservation. You don't find that disheartening?"

"So? He's an imperfect guy who likes to work for his own self-fulfilment. That's fine by me, mom." Téa shrugged casually.

And Seto pondered why he had asked her to marry him. The ease with which she counted his merit didn't sit well with his inner male. He wanted to choke her. She was paying more attention to that goddamn French toast. Wretched girl had not once looked at him appreciatively.

"Don't ruin my furniture. And please find a napkin." Mrs. Gardner scolded. Turning to Seto. "That's the difference between you and Téa." Despite her lack of proper etiquettes... "she had been willing to die for her friends. She had laid down her life, in the path of danger, not out of some moral necessity, or to seek glory, or a better life for herself. Her desires to protect were inspired by love. She didn't throw herself in the harm's way, 'because it had to be done' ... Or because she had no choice. Now, should I question her worth of self-preservation over self-sacrifice? Or should I question her decisions on the ground of inevitable necessities?"

They were both about to interrupt her. Denying them, Mrs. Gardner continued.

"You love Mokuba. You've always desired to protect him. But can you honestly say, 'everything,' that you've ever done, has been in the best interest of Mokuba? The serious blemish on your character is that you are self-absorbed. You maybe a genius, but you're also extremely self-centred and selfish. You never think of others. These fatal flaw of yours can seriously damage Téa's natural jovialness in the long run."

Téa stopped her eating. Discarding her plate, she took a chair next to Seto.

Seto released his breath in an impatient sigh, disguising his inner fear. "My actions, so far, has expressed only priorities." Eyeing Téa - his priority. He offered the justification for publishing the scandal. Thus refuting the charges on his character. He wasn't selfish. He had thought about her.

"Mistaken expression of an unrealistic priority". – Mrs. Gardner corrected. Still not buying.

"But mom, this is not a mistake..."

"It's not true either. And it won't become a reality on the grounds of his multiplied repetitions." – Just because he circulated the news of his and Téa's engagement didn't mean she would consent to their marriage.

"Truth doesn't become a mistake because _nobody_ sees it." – He meant because 'you' refuse to see it.

Téa sat clueless between them. She had no idea what they were talking about.

"I'm not judging you by the act alone." Mrs. Gardner countered. Hurt that he would scandalize her family. "Your intentions are also a disappointment."

"My intentions are subservient to the heart and soul of your daughter."

The declaration made. It hit her then. Téa understood why Seto was here. He was here to offer them an apology but his ruthless side would never compromise or let him admit the fault. The defence mechanism installed in him by Gozaburo was too strong to resist. Even for him. And this aspect of his business personality was something her mother would never understand.

Bridging the gap, Téa connected their ways. Taking a different approach, she asked him in a soft voice.

"Why Seto? Why are your intentions subservient to me? It's not like we are friends. I mean, you and I, we've... I always thought you never liked me. And then, when you asked me to marry you, I was surprised. But now, this submission, tell me Seto... are you marrying me because you feel guilty? Am I your penance?"

"No." He replied without thinking. "You're my conscience." – I have all that I need. Looks like, he didn't.

Her heart skipped a beat. Téa felt hot and cold and blushed like she had never blushed before. Mrs. Gardner remained voiceless. It was a strange sight as the three of them sat in silence. Téa finally stood. Approaching him, she took his hand, and offered him the most sincere, heart warming smile.

"Just tell mom, why you're here." - As his conscience, she appealed.

Time to face the past. As a Kaiba, even an enforced one, he was liable for the crimes committed against the Gardner family by his adopter. Being the man worth his salt, Seto Kaiba straightened his spine, looked Mrs. Gardner in the eye, and offered the deserving apology. Her due.

"I'm here to express my gratitude, Mrs. Gardner. I'm here to acknowledge the scruples and the principles with which you've held your office, and raised an amazing daughter. You've endured the pain of your husband's death with an incredible courage. But you've never used that resentment against the Kaiba Corporation." Or against the Kaiba brothers. "I'm here to concede the strength of your character. And if you permit, to reconcile what was once taken away from you."

"...My family?" – The justice denied.

"Family is not always flesh and blood."


	9. Classified Interest

**Classified Interest.**

_"Family is not always flesh and blood."_

Seto's words ripped into Téa's heart.

He was implying that if her mother consents to their marriage, he would become her son-in-law... and family. He was doing that for her happiness. Her heart fluttered at his bold declaration.

From the corner of her eye, she looked at him. Poker faced, eyes determined, and in control, he seemed to be in his sphere of confidence. But for an instant, his lower lip shivered. And Téa vaguely wondered what his lip would taste like if she ran her tongue over it. Will his mouth feel hot and moist? Will he respond passionately if she took him in her arms, and kissed him senseless? His hair looked soft and silky. What if she were to...

"Wipe that goofy grin off your face!"

Her mother's reprimand snapped her back to reality. At attention, Téa's desires came to a screeching halt. Mrs. Gardner glared at her. Seto, for his part, looked curious. His blue eyes gleaming in amused interest.

Téa coughed. Her cheeks flaring with colour. Not because her mom was glaring, but because Seto had caught her trembling fingers from her lap, and had wrapped them around his. He _had_ noticed her staring. And now, her hand in his, under the table, he was running his thumb over her knuckles, drawing circles. His fingers long, palm soft, and squeezing. She fought hard to keep a straight face. But her heart doing somersaults at his naughtiness nearly stopped when he kept her hand on his knee.

Téa let out a hysterically long nervous giggle.

"What's the matter with you?" Mrs. Gardner gave her a worried look.

"Is everything alright, Téa?" Seto pressed her hand. His face showing genuine concern.

Téa flushed. So, he was playing innocent. As soon as she was out of here, she was going to make him pay... But now, with the sword of Damocles hanging over their heads... she glanced at her mother and nodded. "I'm fine." Desperate for an approval. As much as she wanted to be with Seto, she didn't want to cause her mother pain. She couldn't see either of them hurt.

"He has stated his reasons. What of you? What are your reasons to marry him?" Mrs. Gardner asked her.

Seto, under the table, brought her hand from his knees to his thighs. He was making the reasons too apparent.

"Companionship!" Téa squeaked, resisting another nervous laugh. "I always considered him my friend." She pinched his thigh none too gently.

Seto jerked in his seat, coughed. He took a deep breath and helped himself to a glass of water. Mrs. Gardner looked at them curiously. They were both acting odd. They were also waiting for her consent. Something that wasn't forthcoming immediately.

But she gave them the truth. Looking directly at Seto. "I can't look forward with relish to the idea of you marrying my daughter." Fearing rejection, Seto's grip on Téa's hand tightened. "However, if, Téa intends to marry you... I'll have no objection. I shall abide by her decision."

The blue eyes felt an immense weight off their chest. Téa knew mom was always clear-cut. Honesty was Mrs. Gardner's special trait, a bitter trait.

And to prove the point. "Your appeal to emotion has been weighed, measured, and found unwanted, Seto. I'll never approve of your methods." Mrs. Gardner passed the judgement on his past actions.

There was a moment's hesitation on Seto's part. But Téa's grip calmed him. She regarded her mother with intent. She made a mental note to talk on Seto's behalf later in the day. Her mom had to know that Gozaburo's original intention to adopt Seto was to use his body for a digitized Noah. Her mom had to know the whole truth...

"I expect you both over dinner tonight. Now get out of my office." Mrs. Gardner dismissed them with an invitation.

"But mom, we..." already have plans. Téa was about to provide but was stopped by Seto's grasp.

"Is there a problem?"

"No." Seto said. "We'll be there." The duo confirmed and left.

Mrs. Gardner watched their retreating backs. Despite herself, she smiled. Their handholding gesture not lost on her sharp eyes.

**Outside the office.**

"Ever had grass stains before?"

"No."

"I know an ideal spot some 50 miles away from here."

"Sounds good." Seto's expressions lightened considerably as he replied.

Téa shot him a seductive look. Nearing him, she wet her lips, and raised her mouth to his ear. "Race you to the car."

And then she ran. Seto threw his head back. He laughed, chasing after.

* * *

><p>Gozaburo and the Gardners were best friends since their school days.<p>

But the friendship ended when Gozaburo killed Téa's father in a car accident. Mrs. Gardner, wounded, with her set of injuries, sought for justice. She wanted the guilty Gozaburo behind the bars. But it didn't happen. Gozaburo used his financial power, and bought the corrupted law enforcers to overrule the judgement against him. In retaliation, Mrs. Gardner accepted the rules of the game. She became a single working mother. A lawyer by profession, she joined the system to fight Gozaburo through the system.

In time, Mrs. Gardner saw her opening in the form of young Seto.

Young Seto had blackmailed Gozaburo to a game of chess, and won. Gozaburo, to honour the terms of his defeat, adopted the brothers, and brought them in to the Kaiba family. Upon realising Seto's gifted intelligence, Gozaburo, in his ignorance, trained Seto as his heir. As much as he wanted Seto for his brains, he despised having Mokuba as a tag along.

On these past occasions, Mrs. Gardner would step in. She'd use her legal authority and influence, and destroy Gozaburo's plans on separating the Kaiba brothers.

Mrs. Gardner felt that perhaps by helping Seto and Mokuba, Gozaburo would see the error of his ways. Through the adoption of Seto and Mokuba, he would fill the void of Noah's death. She was wrong. She was also unaware of the psychological abuse Seto suffered by the hand of his stepfather.

When Seto organized the company takeover with the help of the big-fives. Mokuba, despite his ambiguous emotional manipulation, handed 2% of his company shares to him. Gozaburo lost and disappeared. Nobody heard from him thereafter. What became of Gozaburo was of no consequence to Seto Kaiba.

But Mrs. Gardner felt that Seto was cruel to his stepfather. Gozaburo had after all offered him shelter, food, and means to a good life comparing to the orphanage. Or maybe her emotions overruled her logic, considering she and Gozaburo were once friends. Nonetheless, Seto became the CEO and the caretaker of Mokuba. Ignoring the bitterness, she felt towards Seto's methods, Mrs. Gardner used the company laws in his favour. She declared him the youngest Corporate CEO, and further helped him in emancipation. Mokuba's sole custody given to Seto despite his young age.

Seto had manipulated the Big 5 against Gozaburo. After the KC takeover, he had no use of their alliance. Demoting them back to their previous positions, Seto broke his promise. He didn't offer them equal partnership in KC. Thus making additional enemies in them. On numerous occasions, the Big 5 plotted against him to sabotage his reputation. But with Mrs. Gardner watching Seto's back, their plans foiled.

Mrs. Gardner protected the Kaiba brothers from the additional threats, and used her legal and political power in establishing Seto's CEO company regime.

However, over the time, she was disappointed in the methods used by young Seto. She loved him like her own son. She was never against him. She was only against the methods, the ways he used, to achieve his goals. Since he was turning into quite the carbon copy of Gozaburo. He had become cruel, ruthless... soulless. According to her, Seto had stared into the abyss for so long that he failed to see that the abyss was gazing back at him.

Was it his fault?

Destiny dictated young Seto's path. His parents died, his relatives took away his wealth, and abandoned him with a younger brother. To etch out a decent life for himself, he took harsh measures. Constantly wronged in life, was it his fault if he felt bitter? Was it his fault if he craved control over the others to provide a better future for himself and his brother? He loved Mokuba with everything he had. Deprived of a childhood, he didn't 'ask' for an abyss, anymore than the abyss asked for him.

Mrs. Gardner had seen Gozaburo shaping the dark side of Seto's personality. But Seto was dark to begin with. This aspect of his cruelty scared her. And now, with his weird proposal to marry Téa... as a mother, she worried about the welfare of her daughter.

Seto was a creature of means. While Téa was a creature of selflessness.

Seto believed his past actions were necessary. He and Mokuba had the right to survival. Whereas Téa had helped her friends on the neck breaking adventures, not out of necessity... but out of love and the spirit of sacrifice.

_"My intentions are subservient to the heart and soul of your daughter."_

_"Why Seto? Why are your intentions subservient to me? It's not like we are friends. I mean, you and I, we've... I always thought you never liked me. And then, when you asked me to marry you, I was surprised. But now, this submission, tell me Seto... are you marrying me because you feel guilty? Am I your penance?"_

_"No. You're my conscience."_

Téa knew her mom was hurt.

In her hurt, for not getting an apology out of Gozaburo, her mother failed to understand that Seto had come to mend the broken bridges. But his inner defence mechanism was too strong. The protective layers around his heart prohibited him from displaying any kind of vulnerability.

Over the years, being prone to his bitter sarcastic remarks, Téa knew he was here to make his apology.

_"Just tell mom, why you're here."_

_"I'm here to express my gratitude. I'm here to acknowledge the scruples and the principles with which you've held your office, and raised an amazing daughter. You've endured the pain of your husband's death with an incredible courage. But you've never used that resentment against the Kaiba Corporation." Or against the Kaiba brothers. "I'm here to concede the strength of your character. And if you permit, to reconcile what was once taken away from you."_

_"...My family?" – The justice denied._

_"Family is not always flesh and blood."_

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the office. <strong>

From her window, Mrs. Gardner saw Seto and Téa running to the car park. They looked happy together. Laughing and smiling, almost carefree. She watched Seto driving away with her daughter.

Walking back to her desk, she picked the phone, and dialled her jeweller, placing orders for the engagement rings.

Wronged, wounded, and bitter, in her struggle to survival. Mrs. Gardner accepted at times, she pushed limits with people around her. Maybe the protective layers of her defence mechanism, made her judgemental. And knowing Seto's past. She feared giving the hand of her selfless daughter to a man like him.

But from an independent, thinking, unbiased point of view, she knew the road to life could be misleading. Talks of moralities and virtues made for a good philosophy. But in practice, they wielded the power to break a man's spirit. A man walked the path forged by his ancestors... until he realises what he wants, and where he wants to go. Seto Kaiba was no exception to the rule.

His misguided path led him back to them. It was a blessing. He was lucky to have a second chance in life. As she was equally lucky to have him as her son in law. Maybe now, he truly knew what he wanted. And what kind of people he wanted to be with.

Mrs. Gardner conceded it wasn't his fault. Seto couldn't change his inner darkness anymore than she could erase her inner bitterness.


	10. Zestful Enthusiasm

Thank you- **the-hinotori, lilshygrl25, browneyes730, ayame11midori, Zenbon Zakura, sakura-blossom62, abygail, Aula, Nocte Draconis, L'archangel, ahbuggrit, Sage, EclipseLove, yllimilly, AnimeGuardianAngel, Fire Caster, 5123, Fprmr1, the hotness, Blackeyeball, Jessi, PA, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, fi13ns, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, FearlessnWonderland, Just Me, Secluded Sapphire & Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel, Numinous-Alqua, Jessica, Guest, Guest, Sesso-Kagome4ever, and Annie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zestful Enthusiasm.<strong>

'_It turned out to be a beautiful morning.' _

That thought made them smile.

Upon receiving Mrs. Gardner's approval, the two blue eyes felt ecstatic. Their mission accomplished. This victory of theirs called for a celebration. So they raced out of the office at a breakneck speed. Got into Seto's car, and headed towards a lake outside the city limits.

Notably, since last evening, Seto had turned Téa's life upside down.

What with his unexpected proposal, her rushed commitment, her belated doubts, his positive assertions, her uncertainties, his assurances, her lack of self-confidence from the damage to her vanity from a broken love-affair, his stunt to involve the media to force her hand. Resulting in Marik's early morning phone call with a guilt-inducing tactic to claim her back. And her facing the facts and coming to terms that she no longer cared about her ex. But above all, Mrs. Gardner's clear cut refusal to her marriage... and despite it, Seto's efforts to mend the broken bridges, and his discreet attempt at an apology for a past that he once shared with her family...

Gazing outside the unfamiliar car's window, Téa reflected on the chaos that unfolded in her life in less than 24 hours. And the man responsible was driving calmly, sitting next to her with a sombre face, less than an arm's length away.

'_All's well that ends well.' _She thought, secretly eyeing Seto as he changed the gear of his shiny sports car.

"Quite the miracle worker, aren't you?"

"On the contrary Gardner, you're the Magician of Faith."

At that she smiled. He was complimenting on her sudden arrival and saving the day for both of them.

"Take the next left." Looking at the road, she issued the directions. "It's the third exit from that roundabout." She pointed out, as Seto steered the way to their destination. The ideal spot for getting lots of grass stains.

"Is that eagerness or excitement that I detect in your tone?" He teased.

Was she eager? Was she excited? Hell yes. She was thrilled to be with him.

Till the early hours of the morning, the thought of marrying him disorientated her. She was lonely, yes. Insane? No.

No doubt Kaiba was stunningly handsome and gorgeous to look at... but he also enjoyed the reputation of 'the devil' to precede his good looks. The regular winner of the corporate world, Seto Kaiba was a man with guts and acumen. He may seem cool, witty, and suave. But she knew he had enough ruthless streaks in him to operate the mean streets of Domino and then some. She was well aware of his callousness for most of her life. She knew he could think on his feet as much as he was a long term strategist. And that's why; it puzzled her that much more that of all the girls in the world to choose from... why did he particularly opted for her?

But now... or within those few moments in her mom's office where he confessed her to be his moral compass, his conscience... she realised that she had her answer. The smart little bugger had played her for the keeps. He had her cornered. By making her his conscience, he had given her the ultimate task that most women yearn for in their lifetime. And now as his officially designated conscience it was her task of rescuing him. He was like a damsel in distress and needed rescuing from himself...

Jokes aside, Téa realised that Seto was into her. And with the looks of it, he had been into her for a long time. And surprisingly something monumental was changed between them. Somehow her inner emotional dynamics had shifted too. She no longer felt confused about him. In fact, from reluctance, to acceptance, she now felt something more that she couldn't quite put her finger on... but never the one to shy away from an adventure... she was determined to find out what that feeling was.

The azures that possessed the power to freeze anyone off at 30 paces with just one look... glanced at her with surprising softness, expecting her answer.

"I'm always in high spirits, Seto." Casting a sidelong glance she replied with a playful smirk. "If memory serves me right, I think you were the one who christened me – 'the jaunty cheerleader.'"

The car came to a screeching halt.

Seto undid his seat belt. He turned, and then stretched his long, powerful length into an indolent attitude of relaxation. Téa gulped. She tried her best to curb the rising blush as his gaze pinned her in her seat. He studied her from below his thick lashes. Sending shivers down her spine. The silence between them was electric. The nervous tension in her started to rise. Damn it, in the close confines of the car, he was affecting her.

Before she realized what he intended to do, Seto neared her. He lowered his head, and captured her mouth with his. Lightening like excitement coursed through them. The heat simmered at the touch of their lips. And then it exploded, consuming them in a passionate fire until neither could contain the intensity any longer. They kissed with an abandon. The world spun crazily around them. Lost in the pleasure of a precious moment, Seto couldn't recall when his hands undid her seatbelt, and pulled her close, or when he cupped her face in his palms as his mouth hungrily claimed hers.

She tasted of almonds and coffee and strawberries. Bittersweet enough to his liking. His heart hammered and thoughts bewildered as his lips locked against her neck on an instinct. Chills of pleasure coursed through him as her small hands covered his chest. He nipped her soft flesh, loving the taste of her skin. Her fingers stroked through his hairs driving him insane. His awakening body nearly lost it when she traced the back of his ears kissing a tiny childhood scar there.

Damn the girl affected him badly.

Not the one to be outdone, Téa fed the flames of his desire with equal fervour. She relished his intoxicating flavour, the smooth and warm feel of his mouth. His bold lips, softer than her imagination, evoked a soul-jarring response. Her heart raced as her body shuddered with a wanton ache. Things his mouth was doing to hers. She wanted him so badly. He swallowed her moans. So lost she was to the sensations aroused by his kisses. She didn't know when she caught his shirt in her hands, or tugged him close. But the steady beating of his heart, under her palm assured her that this was no wild fantasy. Seto was kissing her senseless. And she was drowning, melting, in his sensual mouth.

Moving the car seat backwards, Téa pulled Seto over her. He lay in her arms. She kissed him and hugged him close. Both shivered, catching their breath, collapsing in the aftermath. His muscular heat, his strong upper body did nothing to calm her racing heart. Still the intensity of their kiss was too raw, too strong for her legs to support her weight. And she doubted Seto's ability of faring any better. Neither felt the need to exit the car just yet. The silence was still electric between them. But somehow both felt safe, and secure, and content to be with each other.

Few minutes later, she kissed his cheek as his arms tightened around her. Getting cosy enough, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. And Téa cursed. So this was what she was marrying into. An overworked, sleep deprived businessman.

Oh for all the outdoor enthusiasm...

"I promised you grass stains, Seto. Not the car stains."

In reply, he laughed and then drifted off for a quick power nap.


End file.
